


Wet Night

by OccupySalome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Wet Night

“靠近点。”弗朗西斯说，他呼出的热气蹭着安东尼奥的耳朵，白皙的身体紧贴着安东尼奥如同抹了油一样健美的小麦色肌肤，西班牙人抓着他的手腕，另一只手按着他的腹股沟，他每插进去一次，弗朗西斯就跟着浪叫一声。救命，安东尼奥想，他可受不了这个，弗朗西斯把他夹得那么紧，几乎让他收不住身子，而这叫声则更是在他紧绷的神经上跳舞。他大可把他的尊严碾得稀碎，但安东尼奥不行，此时此刻，有一千多双眼睛正在看着他们，透过电流和光纤所铸就的网络和这房间各个角度所设置的摄像头，观看这一场热烈的情事，这一场绵密的交媾。  
最开始是弗朗西斯先提的议，在某一次他们汗津津地做完爱之后，法国人在床单上翻了个身，好让自己整个人都贴在上面：“安东尼，我们拍视频怎么样？”  
床的那边过了一会儿才传来回答，西班牙人的声音带着一丝倦意：“什么视频？”  
“Sex Video，性爱视频。当然，或许以后还会发展出直播——你觉得怎么样？安东尼？”  
“这是你的什么恶趣味还是什么...让更多人观看你高潮的样子会让你更兴奋吗？”他凑过来，嘴唇贴在弗朗西斯的耳边，“别忘了，我们的关系还没公布。”  
“这没关系，你只要不露脸就好了——而且我相信也没有人会在意你那张蠢脸，只要哥哥我入镜不就行了吗？嗯？”他捉住安东尼奥还要往他身上摸的手，“别碰我了，今天我实在累了，但说不定我们明天可以？录下一小段视频po上porn，还能换一点小钱，正好跟你买安全套的那点钱抵消。”  
“我以为你不在意那点套子钱，我的波诺弗瓦大艺术家。”  
“我在意。你一晚上用掉的套够正常人用半个月，每次我去丢垃圾清洁工看我的眼神都像在怀疑我是不是在家开乱交party。”法国人摸索上他床伴的脸颊，“你可得为这负责，安东尼奥，体谅一下可怜的波诺弗瓦先生吧，或者你就当作满足一下他的恶劣情趣。嗯？你放心，不会让你的脸入镜的，我要展示的只有你的那身好身材，让它藏在种满番茄的田里和我的床上可是暴殄天物，我也想要炫耀一下我的私藏情人的嘛。”  
于是情况便成为了这样，每周两次，周四和周日安东尼奥前往弗朗西斯家，而弗朗西斯在他来之前便假设好各个机位的摄像机。Live Sex，就像他最初所跟安东尼奥构思的那样，只不过他跳过了前面的步骤，直接来到了这一步。当然，有时候他们也会搞点过分的，在安东尼奥的庄园田地里或是在法国的某个公园里，这时候就需要后期剪辑了，但今天没必要——今天的菜单还是熟悉的套路，弗朗西斯写好剧本，然后安东尼奥按照着他所要求的配合着演一段烂得不行的戏，最后滚到床上，像两只烂熟从树上落下的苹果。  
门铃响起前弗朗西斯还在准备东西，安全套摆上床头，润滑剂用他喜欢的味道——虽然安东尼奥总是想要说服他用自己带来的那支，但是老天爷，为什么会有白痴厂商和白痴人喜欢番茄味的润滑剂？亵渎食物也要有个限度。等他把一切增加情趣和画面美感的东西布置好，还没来得及扣上衬衫扣子，安东尼奥就叩响他的门了——然后在弗朗西斯按下门把手的前一秒自行用门卡打开了它。西班牙人晒得有些黑了的脸就这么冒然地出现，带着洒水车和糖霜的气息擅作主张地吻了上来。  
“这是在镜头外。”结束这个不经他同意的吻之后，弗朗西斯说道。  
“但在镜头里你又不许我吻你。”  
法国人先一步笑起来了，他踢开门口的靴子便把安东尼奥拉进了屋内，还顺便关上了门：“在这儿，做你想做的吧，摄像机拍不到。”  
安东尼奥的眼睛亮起来了，在弗朗西斯的眼里他就像一只获得了称赞的大型犬，小心翼翼吻上他的嘴角，然后顺着他的唇瓣一点点滑进嘴里，舌尖蹭着上颚，舌面互相交缠，他的吻技灵巧，但却意外地不耐久。于是法国人轻而易举地就从他手里接过了主动权，弗朗西斯总是擅长把一个吻延长到令人眩晕的程度，等西班牙人抓着他上衣的手开始推搡时，他才“啵”地一声松开这双有些红肿的嘴唇，把他唇边留下的唾液也一并吻去。  
“去床上。”他说，安东尼奥在他话音落下的前一秒就把他拉扯到了床上，这两具躯体就这么落到摄像头瞄准着的视野里，像是两只争夺领地的狮子。弗朗西斯在镜头的注视下被剥去了他的最后一件衣服，他现在赤裸裸地了，无论是因为过冷的空调而挺立的乳头还是事先已经自慰过的性器都暴露无遗，不等西班牙人弯下身去亲吻它的头部，它已经颤颤巍巍地立了起来，呈现出一个可笑的弧度，拦在弗朗西斯的身体中央。  
他显然等不了了，弗朗西斯是恶棍，他总是在之前就把自己搞得湿不拉几，像一块能攥得出水的豆腐，好让安东尼奥没有时间施以他喜欢的前戏——因为观众不喜欢看这个。对此他不得不迁就，皱着眉头往自己的裤裆揉上两把，然后去摸索他放在床头柜上的润滑剂，弗朗西斯喜欢的牌子，但就安东尼奥而言润滑效果不如橄榄油，而他也只能硬着头皮抹在手指上，并暗下决心一定要对此报复。  
两根手指，只需要两根手指，对待弗朗西斯并不需要那些柔情蜜语，他不是那些享受情事之浪漫的意大利人，粗暴点不会让他觉得难受，只会让他更兴奋。因此当安东尼奥拉起他的腿毫无前戏地将那抹了润滑液的手指塞入他的后穴时，法国人不由自主地叫了一声“操”，又随即附和上了他的节奏，跟随着他的手指慢慢地坐下去，试图索要一点更多的东西——比如说安东尼奥现在正在蹭着他腿的那个。  
他把他提溜起来了，这需要一点技巧，但对西班牙人来说不是难事，弗朗西斯的双腿被抬起，股间的部位在镜头下一览无余，安东尼奥的手指刚刚拔出来，那连着他之间和穴口的银丝还没有断，而是慢慢地随着穴口张合的动作沉下去，落在弗朗西斯灰色的床单上。  
“好极了，”安东尼奥压低了声音说，“这看起来像你刚刚喷过。”  
“那你还不快进来？”法国人哼起来了，揽过安东尼奥的脖子便把他往自己身上压，让他的乳尖蹭着他的胸部，只稍两下都把那两颗透着粉的圆粒蹭得立了起来。安东尼奥用自己的嘴唇和鼻尖去触它们，用舌头和牙齿去轻咬拨弄它们，弗朗西斯整个人瑟缩了一下，几乎要忍不住去喊安东尼奥的名字。好极了，安东尼奥看得出来，这是这法国人令人匪夷所思的敏感点，比触碰他的性器更能让他兴奋，这才是真正合适的时机，还没等他从那两秒的大脑空白中缓和过来，安东尼奥便把他的老二直接塞进了弗朗西斯的屁股里，那感觉像冲刺，弗朗西斯直接因此而咳出了声，但西班牙人却毫无悔意——他喜欢这样，毫无预告地长驱直入，带着他奇怪的征服欲，而且他从不扩张完——妈的，弗朗西斯想痛骂，他痛得要死，但这个西班牙人却只想着自己爽。  
“少骂两句吧。”他压低了声音，帮着弗朗西斯翻了个身让他找到了着力点，但这意味着他只能以一个近乎屈辱的姿势撅着屁股等着安东尼奥的出入，现在所有的摄像机都对着他们，安东尼奥的老二毫无悔意地半截在内半截在外，而弗朗西斯的腿在颤抖，这姿势太耻辱了，更何况还有那么多人在看着。越是这样他便夹得越紧，几乎要把安东尼奥给挤出去，让后者不得不更用力地捅了进去。  
安东尼奥这人烂得很，他在他庄园里修生养性藏下去的那些暴虐的点子全砸在弗朗西斯身上了，他俩做爱的前期简直是灾难，因为弗朗西斯也不是那种会在床上服软的人，安东尼奥每进来一次，他便更尽力地收缩肠壁，夹得他无法忍耐，在这镜头之下弄出一副他早泄的模样，好让他名声大败——但他的失误之处就在于低估了西班牙人的忍耐能力，他的性器没进出几次便让弗朗西斯失去了控制括约肌的能力，他往里捅的力气他妈的就像在犁地，几乎要让弗朗西斯整个人往前冲去头撞到床头。Fuck，但愿他知道他在干什么，弗朗西斯的呻吟压根不受控制，安东尼奥每插一次就从他的嘴边飞出来点，还带着点西班牙语和法语的骂街，他听起来像一只溺水的猫，但他得不到安慰的，这是在镜头前，他就算窒息人们也只会当他爽过头了。  
“别装了。”安东尼奥愉悦地说道，腾出手来在他的腰上捏了一把，很好，腰部也是敏感点，他终于又紧点了，弗朗西斯的叫声听得他头皮酥麻，但他显然还想要再多一点，于是他的手便一路顺着他的腰线摸向弗朗西斯的会阴，法国人顿时整个人都绷紧了，张成圆形的嘴几乎不受控制地溢出唾液。他相信他整个人一定看起来很糟糕，所有乱糟糟的体液都混在他身上，他不适合这个体位，他妈的安东尼奥，你要是还想做第二次，就应该赶紧把他翻过来，他现在都快被顶吐了——  
“亲我。”他说，带着难以描述的鼻音，他还在艰难地将自己的唾液吞下去，他知道这是个很烂的点子，但他必须找个方法获得对他有利的体位，否则他将会在十秒内直接射出来，既然这样还不如满足一下西班牙人。他把他翻过来了，在弗朗西斯依旧跟他抽查频率相同的叫声之中吻上了他的嘴，呻吟被堵住了。他在唇舌交缠之中揽上了安东尼奥的脖子，再一次凑到了他的耳边：  
“来，安东尼奥，来。”  
西班牙人的操弄颠得整张床都在抖动，在相机的视角看起来一定格外激烈，但弗朗西斯只觉得快乐，他能看到安东尼奥汗湿了的发梢，更清楚地感受到他和他皮肤的触碰：他抓着他的手腕按在他的腰际，硬得不行的性器反复地进出他的体内，有时候他的动作幅度过于大了，他能直接看到它从他的胯间弹起来。嘿，他不看了，他没有心思看了，安东尼奥把他按得更用力，抽插得速度也更快，让他只能直着眼睛盯着天花板，救命，他都快忘了这是在摄像头之下了，他的身体在一瞬间敏感得不行，就像是要尖叫却又叫喊不出的程度，他的呻吟被制止了，整个人崩成一张弓不受控制地抬起腰——然后是身体不可理喻的一阵抖动，他知道自己缴械了，还他妈是在安东尼奥前头。  
但西班牙人同样没能坚持太久，弗朗西斯的叫声是他的软助，他把自己的性器拔出来，带出一些白丝，剩下的精液零零散散地滴在弗朗西斯的大腿根和腰间，他又坏心眼地抓过弗朗西斯的手去把它们抹开。  
“噁。”弗朗西斯皱起眉头，“把摄像关了。”  
等西班牙人有些摇晃着转过身去把那些碍事的摄像头电源切断，弗朗西斯已经靠着床头坐了起来，张开腿伸了个懒腰别别扭扭地清理着自己身上的印迹。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“你在讲废话吗？”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地抬起眼，“如果你愿意再插进自己的精液里那我也没意见。帮把手吧，我知道你肯定没尽兴。”  
他又笑起来了：“这会儿没有相机了，你爱怎么做就怎么做吧。”


End file.
